


普通恋人

by Skyeward1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeward1234/pseuds/Skyeward1234
Summary: ——他们和这座城市里所有的情侣一样，相遇相识相伴。他们是一对儿甜蜜的普通恋人。普通人AU，画家盾x总裁铁√大概是一个温馨甜蜜的恋爱故事√OOC的锅都算我的√





	1. Chapter 1

【一】相遇  
托尼•史塔克世人皆知。斯塔克工业的总裁，钢铁军团的创造者，人工智能行业的引领人。

史蒂夫•罗杰斯也不差。当代知名画家，多次举办个人画展，艺术家协会的重要成员。

他们的相遇是个偶然。

那天托尼在他的助理佩珀•波兹小姐的“压迫”下被迫开了一整天的董事会。他一向不喜欢这些东西，他的眼里新的技术、重要的实验远远比这些无聊的会议重要的多，更何况这还是一天极其糟心的会议，他们发生了很多争吵，虽然最后问题都得到了解决方案，但总归是不顺心的。

不过谁又能想斯塔克工业的总裁竟然还需要像个小孩子似的被家长监督着才能好好开会。

晚上托尼穿上了他的钢铁盔甲，从斯塔克大厦的楼顶，像往常需要休息和放松的时候一样冲入纽约的天空，在星空中留下一道靓丽的弧线。

他在一家汉堡店面前降落，买足了他最喜欢的垃圾食品，抱着他们来到了纽约的城市边缘，这里既安静，又能将城市的繁华尽收眼底。

今天与以往不同，他看到了一个非常值得注意的人——有一位侧脸看起来就极其英俊的男士坐在画架前，用手中的画笔勾勒着些什么。

不过这不怪托尼，他确实是位非常惹人注意的男士，单从他的背影就可以看得出他肯定拥有非常傲人的身材。

“在画什么？”托尼将盔甲的面罩打开，站在一旁，鬼使神差的开口搭了话。

对方微微闪身，让托尼能看到自己画板上的内容，然后看向托尼开口道:“在画这个城市。”

这下托尼看清了他的长相，真的十分惊艳。五官端正俊朗，眼睛是漂亮的蓝色，如同宝石一般闪亮，透露出一种说不清楚的温柔感。这大概就是大多数人梦中情人的样子，不论男女。

托尼呼吸一滞，随后回过神稍显慌乱的回应:“画的很棒，非常棒。”

“十分感谢您的夸赞。”男人微微颔首，露出了一个温暖的微笑。没等托尼问，他主动起身朝着托尼伸出了手:“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

托尼正想伸手，反应过来自己还在盔甲里，觉得这样伸手不大礼貌，赶快将自己从装甲中释放出来，握上史蒂夫的手:“托尼史塔克。”

“我当然认识你。”史蒂夫的笑容更大了些，“你非常优秀。”

一句最简单的赞扬却让托尼不好意思了起来:“谢，谢谢。”

平时赞扬他的话他可听的太多了，无数个奖项和名号都被冠上了他的名字，他也早就不在意这些东西了，可当下他竟然会觉得不好意思。

他拿起了旁边买来的事物，岔开了话题:“介意我看着你画吗罗杰斯先生？顺便解决我的晚饭。”

“当然不介意，我的荣幸。不过，叫我史蒂夫就好。”

“好的，史蒂夫，你也是，叫我托尼就好。”

两个男人共同坐在城市的边缘，一个握着手中最爱的画笔，一个拿着他最爱的芝士汉堡。

“你喜欢吃这些？”

“对，简单的快乐嘛。”托尼咽下最后一口汉堡回答道。不过说完他又有点后悔，史蒂夫显然是注重身材的人，这样会不会显得他很肥宅？于是他赶紧找补道:“不过也不总吃。”

史蒂夫好像懂了他的意思一般轻声笑了起来:“都有喜欢吃的食物嘛，美食确实能让我们心情变好。”

“说回来，你为什么来这里画画。”

“这里是我看来最棒的角度。这样看起来，这座城市真的很繁华，而且很美。”史蒂夫扭头看向托尼，“你为什么会到这里来呢。”

“还不是开了一天的会，忙忙叨叨，吵吵嚷嚷，在天上找找清净，就飞过来了。”托尼挑了挑眉。

两个人伴着夏天夜晚的微风，有一搭没一搭的聊着天，史蒂夫的画作也进入了尾声，他偏头看了看身边的托尼，微笑着在画上加了些什么。

“看起来，是我飞过来的样子？”托尼看见画上新加了一道金红色的亮光。

“当然。”史蒂夫做了最后的收尾，然后收起了画笔，“很高兴能在这里认识你，这副画，我想当作礼物送给你，希望你收下。”

“哇哦，这真是，太感谢了，这是我的荣幸。”

托尼在史蒂夫走后攥着那幅画看了很久，在看到画作背面史蒂夫留下的手机号时，嘴角不自觉的有些上扬。

两个人在日后谈起最初的相遇时，把它称之为一见钟情。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

【二】接近  
托尼回去以后的第一件事就是找东西装裱起来了那幅画，随后让他的AI管家贾维斯帮他查了史蒂夫罗杰斯的资料。他注视着满屏幕关于史蒂夫的消息，以及他在美术届的荣耀，不由得有些吃惊。

他本以为就是个普通的小画家，没想到是为重量级的艺术家。

不过他并不是很在意这些，他也不在意那幅画到底值不值钱，他真的一点儿都不缺这些，他在意的是其他的一些东西。

大名鼎鼎的托尼史塔克身边从来不缺人，无数个靓丽火辣的女孩子想往他身上扑，如果他愿意，什么样的女生或者是男生他都可以搞到，可他从没有过刚刚的那种感觉。就连现在，他看到史蒂夫网上的那些照片都会想起刚刚见到史蒂夫的那种感觉——有一点兴奋，又有一点不好意思，外加一点小小的慌乱。就像是一个毛头小子第一次有了喜欢的姑娘那般小小的紧张又窃喜的感觉，大抵就是所谓的小鹿乱撞。

不只是那个精致的脸蛋，除此之外史蒂夫身上有一种气质，这种说不上来的气质让他格外迷人。

虽然托尼暗暗下定了什么决心，但是直接拨他的电话约他可不是托尼史塔克的作风——显得自己太迫不及待了！于是托尼开始费尽心思制造一些偶遇的机会。

史蒂夫近期会有个个人画展，本人也会亲临现场。托尼深思熟虑了许久，觉得这是个合适的机会。托尼史塔克出席一场画展对外也不会是什么稀奇的事情。佩珀在得知托尼想要去一场画展的时候十分疑惑，但托尼振振有词的说自己想要陶冶情操，佩珀也便放任他去了。

那的确是一场很优秀的个人画展，托尼看着一幅幅极具创意的画作赞叹不已。虽然他不那么懂美术，可好看就是好看，和人一样好看。

史蒂夫准时现身在了画展上，对所有的来宾表达了欢迎后开始积极的与大家交流。不过他注意到人群之中的托尼了，他实在太显眼了。老实说他有点喜欢这个小胡子总裁，虽然他的模样早就众人皆知了，但那晚的接触后，他总觉得自己似乎看到了这个男人的另外一面——有点可爱的一面，所以他在那幅画后留下了自己的电话。不过他也毫不意外托尼没有给他打电话，换作他他也不会拨的。

“嘿，你怎么来了？”史蒂夫走上前去和他打招呼，“我假设你应该还记得我？”

托尼看到史蒂夫主动朝他走来并和他打招呼后，不自觉的露出了一个大大的笑容:“我来看看。”

“看我还是看画展？”史蒂夫开了个玩笑。不过这个玩笑不无道理，斯塔克工业的CEO先生似乎从来没被报道过喜欢美术。

被戳破的小胡子总裁不好意思的笑了笑，随后假装自然的回应:“我想或许都有？”

接下来的时间，史蒂夫在自己的画展上充当起了托尼的私人讲解员，一幅一幅的给他讲自己画这副画的时候在想些什么，想表达什么。心猿意马的托尼恍惚间觉得对方是在做什么相亲时的自我介绍。

“要，一起吃晚饭吗。”画展结束后托尼有点紧张的提出了邀约，“如果你没什么事情的话，我想请你吃个晚饭，不过如果你有事要忙……”他从没有这么紧张过——托尼史塔克请人吃饭竟然会担心别人拒绝，搁几天以前托尼绝对不相信！

“没问题，荣幸至极。”史蒂夫阻止了托尼继续说下去，痛快的答应了这个邀请。

托尼长舒了一口气，然后抽空拿出手机给佩珀发了一连串的消息让她快速给自己安排晚餐，浪漫一点，氛围好一点。

“又勾搭上哪个姑娘了？”

“我这次是认真的！”托尼看到佩珀发来的那句话都能想到她翻白眼的表情。

“好，我给你安排就是了。如果你真是认真的我就谢天谢地了。”

佩珀办事十分可靠，这也是托尼经常把大半工作都丢给她做的原因，很快她就把地址等一系列安排都发给了托尼。

不过这的的确确是顿浪漫的晚餐，音乐，烛光，鲜花，一样不少。不过菜品都精致而美味。史蒂夫拿起桌上的一支玫瑰花，有意开玩笑说:“哇哦，我真的以为你要跟我表白了。”

这个玩笑成功让总裁先生的耳朵一下子红了。

托尼史塔克不好意思了。

如果把这个场面放到新闻上，一定是第二天的头版头条。

不过托尼不知道的事，他的这个反应引起了史蒂夫心中的暗自窃喜——史蒂夫想得没错，托尼对他有感觉，自己不是在一厢情愿。于是他放心大胆了起来，在画展上多是史蒂夫在和托尼讲着自己的故事，那么饭桌上就是史蒂夫在关心托尼的故事了。

饭后两个人正式交换了号码，临走之前，史蒂夫再次撩了一下小胡子总裁:“下次想约我可以直说，不用制造邂逅。”

他们和大多数为对方动心的男女一般，努力的制造接近的机会，一点点拉进彼此的距离。

在想起这段过程的时候，他们总会彼此相识一笑，然后打闹着嘲笑对方当时有多傻。

——tbc——


	3. Chapter 3

【三】表白  
托尼意识到史蒂夫对自己似乎有意思以后心情大好。于是总裁先生改变了自身反复被撩的现状，主动反击。

两人其实对彼此互有好感的现状心知肚明。

但表白是个大事情，总要找一个合适的场合，用最浪漫的方式。

托尼决定表白的那一天，刚好是史蒂夫的生日，在对方生日的时候准备礼物并表白，绝对是一件很酷的事情，而且在以后，每次生日都是纪念日。礼物他准备了香水，还有他所认为最好的画笔和颜料——其实就是最贵的，当然还有正式的一顿烛光晚餐。托尼本来想买些什么情侣的奢侈品，但他怕万一遭到拒绝，礼物就送不出去了。纠结再三他还是准备了那些。

晚上他比约定好的时间早到了半个小时，以前一定迟到的托尼竟然为一个人学会了早到——不过幸好他到的早，史蒂夫也提前了十分钟。

“hey，你好，我的意思是，生日快乐。”托尼本来想了很多俏皮的祝福，但真的看到史蒂夫的时候，却变成了一句结结巴巴的生日快乐。

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫露出了一个灿烂的笑容。托尼觉得这大概是全世界最温暖最迷人的笑容。

晚餐的气氛有些暧昧。柔和的烛光下两个人轻声的谈笑着，眼神里都是说不尽的欣赏。晚餐进入尾声，托尼拿出了准备好的那些礼物，准备开始他对我表白计划。

“你应该会喜欢吧。”托尼把那些东西摆到史蒂夫面前，“都是你能用的到的。”

史蒂夫看着眼前一大盒的颜料和各式各样的画笔，还有整整齐齐的码放在他面前的各种香水，着实有点吃惊，他可以想得到托尼是如何用心的在准备这些礼物的。

托尼正准备继续他的表白，可没想到，对方比他快了一步。

“虽然是我的生日，但我也想给你些东西。”史蒂夫拿出了两个小盒子，“不过好像和你比起来，寒酸了些，打开看看。”

托尼有些疑惑的打开了眼前的小盒子，里面是一对儿男士的手环，镶钻的。他隐隐约约感觉到了对方要说什么，惊喜的抬头看向史蒂夫:“你的意思是……”

史蒂夫没有说话，而是把一幅画摆在了托尼面前——画的就是他们两个，只不过画中的他们正在阳光下相拥接吻。

“我喜欢你。”

除此之外，没必要再多说什么了。

两个人急切的拥抱彼此，唇舌交缠，仿佛压抑了太久一温柔而又霸道的亲吻彼此。

当天，他们在史蒂夫罗杰斯的生日，坐实了男朋友的关系。

只不过托尼在之后想起自己表白被抢先了一步的时候，就颇有怨言。但他每次想抱怨的时候，都会被史蒂夫带到床上，将一切抛掷脑后。

——tbc——


	4. Chapter 4

【四】热恋（内含小汽车）  
两个人都有足够大的影响力，把他们放在一起，就是双倍的。

他们当众接吻确定关系的事情第二天就登上了热搜的第一位，引起了极大的热议。虽说关于托尼史塔克的花边新闻早就多的不足为奇，但史蒂夫罗杰斯可是头一遭。

佩珀得知消息以后，差点儿一口气没上来。合着他这些天一直在攻克罗杰斯先生。

她急急忙忙的踩着高跟去质问托尼，却在打开办公室的门后看到了两个人搂在一起的画面。

很好，这下不用印证了。

佩珀迅速退出房门，最后拿出手机给托尼留了一条消息:“罗杰斯先生在美术届的影响力你又不是不知道！而且人家从没有被报道过恋爱！下次搞这么大事情记得通知我一下！不对，没有下次了！请你务必认认真真的谈恋爱，托尼！”

托尼在看到佩珀的消息后有些吃惊的问新晋男友:“你之前没有谈过恋爱？”

“暗恋的话，曾经有一个，不过那都是很小的时候。正牌男朋友，你是第一个。”史蒂夫笑着去亲吻托尼的脸颊。

“那我可真的是太荣幸了。”

最初在一起的情侣们总是乐意粘着彼此，仿佛对方身上有什么强力磁铁，牢牢的吸引着自己。这被大多数人称之为热恋期。

他们也不例外。

史蒂夫大多数时间是比较自由的，所以即使托尼在公司忙的不可开交，他也可以在办公室陪着他，时间久一点史蒂夫还能给男友留下一幅精美的肖像画。

托尼从没这么认真的谈过一场恋爱，他第一次发觉有这么个能陪着你，哪怕静静的看着你都乐此不疲的人是多么幸福。

在确定关系的第二天两人就因为热搜搞得众人皆知，所以他们也不需要在意太多。他们放心大胆的约会，晚上随便在谁家同床共枕。

外界一直在猜测两人的关系能持续多久，有的人支持两位业界精英的恋情，称这是强强联合的绝美爱情，也有人觉得这不过是托尼史塔克又一段风流史。不过在热恋中的情侣心中，其他的一切都不重要，他们眼里只有彼此。

托尼在一个周末把所有的工作都丢给了佩珀，准备和史蒂夫去海边度过美好的三天。虽然佩珀觉得这十分过分，但还是放任他去了。

“虽然我觉得你大概是这个世界上最不靠谱的总裁，但看在你难得对自己的感情这么认真的份上，我就暂且包容你了。但你不能总这样，事业和爱情都要兼顾。”佩珀挑眉道。

“谁都知道你是斯塔克工业的'实际执行总裁'。”托尼一边说一边整理了下自己的衣服，在镜子前面仔仔细细的检查了下自己看起来是不是帅气逼人，“我知道你是最棒的，所以包容一下热恋期的情侣吧。”

“我希望以后你也可以包容我。”

“那是肯定的，我必须要出发了，辛苦你。”

既然是正牌男友，托尼也便不再约定地点等待对方的到来，他直接将车停到了史蒂夫楼下，等待男友下楼。

周末的海滩非常热闹，沙小孩子们在海洋里嬉戏打闹，情侣们相拥着躺在沙发上卿卿我我。

托尼也不例外。

他们刚从海里上来，史蒂夫去一边的小商店买了两瓶冰啤酒，这会儿整朝他走来。湿透的泳裤紧紧的崩在身上，紧实的肌肉像是泛着光一般，再配上那张脸——虽然托尼无比清楚史蒂夫身材有多好，但这个场景，还是辣透了。所以他在史蒂夫重新躺回他旁边的时候毫不犹豫的把手放倒了他的胸肌上。

“史塔克先生，作为一位知名人物，在光天化日下怎么可以耍流氓？”

“罗杰斯先生，你也是一位知名人物，你好像比我更流氓。”托尼的目光移向了对方顺手放在他屁股上的手。

史蒂夫笑着低头亲吻了他。

晚餐他们在附近的一家餐馆解决，新鲜的海鲜绝对是绝顶的美味，和自己最爱的人共同享用，美食的滋味也多了几分。

回到酒店关上门的一瞬间，他们就纠缠到了一起，贪恋的索取属于对方的味道。

“一起去洗澡？”

“乐意至极。”

衣服被随意的丢到一边，两个人慵懒的躺在浴缸里。托尼窝在史蒂夫怀里，任他温柔的抚摸自己的脸颊，不过他也绝不会乖巧的带着不动，手直接握上了史蒂夫苏醒的欲望。

“光抱着你就受不了了？”托尼挑眉。

“你不是也一样。”

“看来这个澡是洗不了了。”托尼干脆的缠到了史蒂夫身上。热恋中的情侣本身就经受不起对方的撩拨，更何况如此明示。

绵密的亲吻从上而下，彼此的欲望在手中得到抚慰，史蒂夫微微起身从被丢掉的衣服中摸出润滑和安全套，将指尖探入了那个温热的入口。在一起以后他们已经不知道做过多少次了，两个人早已熟悉对方的敏感点在里，先前从无性经验的史蒂夫也能够轻易地让托尼浑身酥软。

史蒂夫是个十分温柔的人，扩张总是耐心的不得了，直到确认托尼可以很好的接纳他，才会闯入其中。明明是侵略过多次的领地，但每次都能令他神魂颠倒。温热的甬道包裹着史蒂夫坚挺的欲望，让他愈发的失神，但手上也不忘抚慰着怀中小胡子总裁高高翘起的坚挺。

托尼的敏感点他总能轻而易举的找到，激烈的顶弄也让托尼丧失了理智，呻吟从口中断断续续的溢出，夹杂着一些对男友的赞美。这样的托尼更加刺激了史蒂夫。快感如同海浪一般冲刷过心神，一下又一下的刺激着神经。带着欲望的低吼与喘息伴着肉体的冲撞声在房间内回荡，他们拼命的索取着对方，仿佛对方是天下最美味的一般。他们从浴室做到床上，再一起重新回到浴室清洁彼此。

直到深夜，他们才安安稳稳的躺在床上。史蒂夫将托尼牢牢地圈入怀中，他知道托尼喜欢这样。托尼则会顺势搂住男友的腰，找个舒服的位置乖乖躺好。

如果让佩珀知道史蒂夫可以让托尼这般乖巧的睡觉，她一定会给史蒂夫搬一个感动美国的奖项。

“晚安，托尼。”史蒂夫在男友头上轻轻落下一吻。

“晚安，甜心。”

这是热恋中的情侣们独有的甜蜜。

——tbc——


	5. Chapter 5

【五】矛盾与磨合  
没有哪对情侣不会发生争执。

史蒂夫和托尼也是一样。

他们第一次闹矛盾是因为一场酒会。那是托尼的应酬，史蒂夫作为他的男友陪他一同出席。

托尼从前过的十分逍遥，外界都知道这是个花花公子，在酒会上左拥右抱也是常有的现象。当下他有了史蒂夫，其实已经克制了很多了，但还是引起了史蒂夫心里的一点点不平衡——在他心里，男友还是和别人太过亲密了。

“怎么了甜心？”托尼本想和别人再次介绍一下史蒂夫，却发现男友不知道什么时候自己走到了一边，而且看起来不太开心，“不习惯这种场合吗？”

“不是不习惯，就，没什么。”史蒂夫摇了摇头，“没事，你去吧，不用管我。”

“你看起来并不开心啊？跟我说说。”

“真的没什么，我就先回去了。”史蒂夫本意其实并不是要和托尼正常或是冷战，他只是不想打搅托尼的社交，但自己看着他们又不太舒服，于是选择了离开。

他离开了好一会儿后才反应过来这个做法有多蠢。托尼肯定会误会是自己不想和他一同出席的！

史蒂夫想的没错，在他走以后，托尼就没了兴致，他想不通这是怎么了，在他想不通的时候，他一般都会归结于自我否定——史蒂夫是不是不喜欢他了。

史蒂夫发觉到自己做法的不妥后就开始满世界的找托尼，最终在他们第一次相遇的地方找到了他。

托尼没抬头看他，有些低落的坐在那儿。

“托尼？我……”史蒂夫有点犹豫，他不太清楚应该怎么措辞，“我刚刚做的太冲动了，这样确实不太好，你别误会我的意思。”

“如果你不喜欢我了，可以直接告诉我的。托尼史塔克不会那么想不开的。”小胡子总裁挤出了一个笑容。

“我不是这个意思！！”史蒂夫有些着急，“我就是太喜欢你了才会因为你和别人举止有点亲密而不舒服！”史蒂夫说完又有些不好意思，这样是不是显得他太小心眼了。

可小胡子男人却因为他这句话眼神重新亮了起来:“所以你只是吃醋了？”

史蒂夫的耳朵猛地红了。过了半晌才点了点头。

“那你可以直接告诉我的，你知道我以前……其实我在注意了，第一次这么认真的谈恋爱，就，我也不知道怎么才算合格的男朋友，我以后会更注意的。你真的可以直接告诉我。”

第一次小矛盾在两个人的坦诚下化解开来。

除了矛盾，两个人的爱情是需要磨合的，彼此总会有一些习惯上的差异。史蒂夫对于托尼有时候工作起来就不眠不休的习惯很是不能理解，而托尼则因为史蒂夫像个鸡妈妈似的强调他各种生活习惯不好而抗议。甚至还限制了他每天几点睡觉，能喝多少咖啡。他们不止一次因为这些小事而争执起来。

不过后来史蒂夫发现了一个好方法——如果是托尼不乖的情况下，他只要在晚上多努力一下，在床上把人好好的欺负一下，小胡子总裁最终都会颤抖着双腿甚至带着哭腔的向他道歉并做出保证。如果是史蒂夫的错误，那就更好办了，他一定会因为害怕托尼不高兴而及时认错妥协。

虽说是情侣，但两个人必定会存在着诸多的不同，最美好的爱情就是在争执中磨合与包容，最终因为对方成为一个更好的自己。

所幸他们就是这样。

——tbc——


	6. Chapter 6

【六】平淡与依赖  
一段感情的开始总是轰轰烈烈的，过了热恋期，就会归于平淡。在一起了足够多的时间，除了优点，也看到了对方的缺点。有人因此而分开，也有人始终坚持。

托尼和史蒂夫最近都有点忙。

新技术即将问世，托尼有一大堆的实验需要进行，在实验过后还要就问题进行修改。史蒂夫也是一样，整个人忙于个人画集的出版。

从前他们巴不得二十四小时粘在一起，偶尔出差也要视频个没完没了。情话更是时时刻刻挂在嘴边，三天两头的出去约会，搞得佩珀一直在警告托尼，质问他公司是不是不开了。

现在他们不再这样了，他们仍旧重视自己的工作，有时候忙起来忘记时间也是常有的事情。但这绝不代表他们不爱彼此了——相反，他们非常相爱。

史蒂夫偶尔随意的写写画画进行一个联系，就会发现一个活灵活现的托尼跃然纸上又或者是托尼喜爱的物品和风景。他看向自己画室的墙壁上，不知道从什么时候开始，多了许许多多关于托尼的画，多的甚至可以专门开一次画展。而托尼在开会开的百无聊赖的时候，脑子里总会蹦出史蒂夫的样子，有时候还会偷偷摸摸的摸出手机给史蒂夫发消息。这时候他的心底也会生出一种没来由的幸福感，然后不自觉的微微翘起嘴角。

他们的约会也不总需要精心挑选那么久，不需要安排的满满当当，仅仅只是一起窝在沙发上看电视，就很幸福。他们的手机里全是一起留下的照片和视频，记录下一段段最美好的恋爱经历。

那天托尼刚刚谈完一个合约，伸着懒腰给史蒂夫打电话:“甜心，你在忙吗？”

“我没忙，就在画室，你开完会了？”

“开完了。对方真的很难搞，不过谁让你男朋友那么优秀呢。”托尼有些骄傲的说，“但是佩珀还给我安排了一堆行程和一堆会议，我真的太讨厌这个了……”

史蒂夫含笑听着男朋友毫无逻辑的吐槽，他完全可以想象出对方骄傲的小表情又或者是满脸不满意的那个可爱的样子，等他说完又耐心的安抚着他。

托尼心满意足的挂了电话，才发现自己变化有多大——他竟然会像个小朋友一样去寻找男友的安慰。

托尼终于意识到，自己越来越依赖史蒂夫了。

而这份依赖必定是相互的，史蒂夫每完成一幅作品都会去征求托尼的意见，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事都想和托尼唠叨唠叨。

“你不知道今天中午这顿饭有多难吃。”

“我从没参加过这么枯燥的艺术展，一半时间都在听他们唠叨。”

“我晚上带汉堡给你吃。”

“我看到一件超适合你的衣服，我给你直接带回去啦？”

“洗发水是不是要用完了。”

“家里还有没有汽水，我在超市，带点儿回去？”

……

这份依赖大概就是爱情中最美好的一部分。

——tbc——


	7. Chapter 7

【七】长久（终章）  
爱侣们最好的结局，就是长长久久，白头偕老，最终相守一生。

史蒂夫和托尼决定结婚，其实是一个偶然。老实说史蒂夫确实是一个喜欢安稳的人，他很早就想和托尼求婚，只是一直没找到最合适的时机——他知道托尼爱他，但并不确定他是不是想要结婚。

那天他们携手走在街上，碰到了一场浪漫的求婚。男生显然为此准备了很久，鲜花，视频，音乐，助力的伙伴。史蒂夫看着女生因为感动哭着点头答应，突然说了一句:“托尼，咱们也结婚吧。”

托尼半天没有说话。史蒂夫以为他是觉得为时过早，正想改口说自己在开玩笑，就听得托尼轻轻的应了一句:“好啊。”

史蒂夫惊喜的扭头看向身边的爱人:“你认真的？我是说……你愿意？”

“这种事还可以反悔吗？”小胡子总裁有些俏皮的眨了眨眼，“但是这个求婚太不浪漫了，但鉴于再求一次没什么意义，我要求在婚礼上补偿回来，罗杰斯先生。”

“一定，一定不会让你失望。”史蒂夫眼神都亮了起来。

婚礼的日期是史蒂夫订的。既然他的生日是他们的恋爱纪念日，那么托尼的生日就需要是结婚纪念日。

托尼自然不会反对。

彼此的生日都是纪念日，这么浪漫的事情史塔克绝不会拒绝。

他们的婚礼绝对不缺宾客，两位业界大亨，想要前来的客人绝对不再少数，不过史蒂夫不希望搞来太多人，他们需要一场浪漫的婚礼而不是新闻发布会。

他们齐心协力的制订了一份名单:托尼的朋友物理学家班纳博士，军方的伙伴罗德上校，史蒂夫的发小巴恩斯先生等等两人的合作伙伴和好友。神盾局作为史塔克钢铁军团的主要管理方局长弗瑞也主动提出要带一些特工朋友前来祝贺。

佩珀看着托尼热火朝天的和史蒂夫一同忙活婚礼的事情，有些感慨:“真的决定结婚了？”

托尼正在和史蒂夫聊着天，嘴角不自觉的上翘——很明显这是个幸福的微笑:“当然啊，我很爱他。”

佩珀有些欣慰的点点头，接过托尼递来的需要准备的物品的单子:“那再好不过了。”

婚礼的当天阳光十分灿烂，天空是最漂亮的蓝色，一如史蒂夫的眼睛一般明亮。

他们身着最精致的装扮，携手并肩走过红毯，在一片鲜花和掌声中面对面站正。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，你是否愿意接受托尼史塔克先生成为你的合法丈夫，按照上帝的法令与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活并承诺从今之后始终爱他、尊敬他、安慰他、珍爱他、始终忠于他，至死不渝吗？”

史蒂夫露出了托尼眼中全世界最迷人的微笑，他认真端详着眼前的小胡子总裁，郑重的开口:“我愿意。”

“托尼史塔克先生，你是否愿意接受罗杰斯先生成为你的合法丈夫，按照上帝的法令与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活并承诺从今之后始终爱他、尊敬他、安慰他、珍爱他、始终忠于他，至死不渝吗？”

托尼同样露出了一个大大的笑容，他漂亮的焦糖色的大眼睛注视着爱人，他以前从不认为婚礼是如此幸福的一件事，可现在他感受到了。

“我愿意。”

在所有人的祝福中成为彼此的唯一，这是每对普通的恋人心中莫大的幸福。

他们在一片欢呼声中交换戒指，相拥亲吻。

唇舌交缠，对方的味道仿佛什么甜美的点心一样诱人而上瘾。

在他们的手上，两枚戒指在阳光下熠熠生辉。

——全文END——

最后说一下标题的含义√  
其实非常简单吖，普通恋人，不是说他们的身份与爱情有多么的普通——毕竟那可是总裁先生和大画家2333  
这份普通是每对走到一起情侣都会经历的过程，是相遇，接近，告白，热恋，矛盾与磨合，平淡与依赖，还有最终的长久这些普通却又必经的阶段，也是我所写的七章的标题。  
即使有着显赫的身份，回归到最本质，他们拥有的也是一份最简单而真挚的爱情。  
他们和这座城市里所有的情侣一样，相遇相识相伴。  
褪去所有的光环和身份，他们是一对儿非常甜蜜的普通恋人。  
也希望所有的宇宙中的他们都能长长久久的相守下去。  
感谢大家的支持与喜欢w。


End file.
